Informacioni
300px Vullkani - Vullkanet janë forma të ngritura në Tokë, të cilat krijohen me shkarkimin e masës së zjarrtë-magmës, gazeve dhe avujve nga brendia e Tokës në sipërfaqe. Proceset e ndryshme të lidhura me to quhen vullkanizëm. Vullkani paraqet një dukuri sipërfaqësore në formë kupe. Kupa me kanal ose ndonjë qarje është e lidhur me brendinë e Tokës, nëpër të cilën lëvizë masa e zjarrtë dhe e lëngët- magma (nëse magma del në sipërfaqen e Tokës atëherë quhet lavë), gazrat, avulli e produktet tjera dhe shkarkohen në sipërfaqe. Ky proces i shkarkimit quhet erupcion . në majë të kupës gjendet krateri në formë hinke. Anash kupës vullkanike shpeshherë faqen kupa dhe kratere parazite. Magama duke u nisur nga vatra e vullkanit, e cila gjendet në trysni të madhe ajo është e lëvizshme. Magama e vënë në lëvizje mund të ngurtësohet në brendi të korës së Tokës dhe të formojë shkëmbinjtë e brendshëm magmatik (magmatizmi intruziv ose plutonizmi) ose të shpërthejë e të derdhet në sipërfaqe- vullkanizmi ose'' magmatizmi efuziv''. Si produkt kryesor i erupsionit vullkanik është lava, me një temperaturë kryesisht 1000-1300 gradë celsius, dendësinë zakonisht e ka si të magmës dhe varet nga përbërja kimike, e në rend të parë nga përbërja e silicit. Kështu, lava bazike ose e bazaltit përmban 40-52% silic, e cila është më ëe lëngshme, ka ngjyrë të errët dhe lëvizë shpejt, deri 30 km/orë. Lava acidike përmban 65 – 80% silic, është më e dendur, ka ngjyrë më të çelët dhe lëviz më ngadalë se ajo bazike. Format vullkanike-Me derdhjen dhe ftohjen e lavës si dhe grumbullimin e materialit tjetër vullkanik formohen forma të veçanta të relievit. Këto janë forma vullkanike, ku më të rëndësishmet janë:'' kupat vullkanike'' dhe platot ose pllakat vullkanike. Lartësia e kupave vullkanike është e ndryshme,prej disa dhjetëra deri në disa mijëra metra. P.sh., kupa vullkanit Çimboraso në Ande ka lartësinë 6310 m, etj. Derisa lava e dendur acidike formon kupa vullkanike, lava bazike formon plato ose pllaka vullkanike. Kurse në Dekan të Indisë lava mbulon një sipërfaqe rreth 650 000 km2 etj., shpeshherë ndodh që lava e kushtëzuar nga relievi përgjatë ndonjë lugine të rrjedhë në formë të lumit, e të rrezikojë shumë vendbanime përreth. Kufij të nryshëm rrasorë Tipet e vullkaneve thumb|350px|Pamja skematike e tipeve të vullkaneve Varësisht nga përbërja dhe mënyra e derdhjes së lavës, dallojmë shumë tipa të vullkaneve, por më kryesorë janë: tipi i Vezuvit, i Havajeve dhe Monpele. Tipi i Vezufit Tipi i Vezuvit karakterizohet me erupcion të fuqishëm, që derdhet sasi e madhe e lavës së dendur acidike dhe me material të thërrmuar vullkanik - hirit dhe pluhurit etj. Këto vullkane me kupa të larta dhe me formë të rregullt konike, quhen edhe stratovullkane ose shtresorë, sepse kupa e tyre është e ndërtuar prej shtresave të lavës së ngurtësuar dhe e hirit vullkani. Këtij tipi, përveç vullkanit Vezuv, i përket edhe Etna, Fuxhijama, Kluçevskaja Sopka në Kamçatka etj. Tipi i Havajeve Tipin e Havajeve e sajojnë ullkanet me erupcion mjaft të qetë të lavës më të lëngshme pa praninë e hirit dhe "bombave" vullkanike.Lava shpërndahet dhe ftohet në formë pllakash, që shtrihen njëra mbi tjetrën dhe formojnë kupa me bazë të shtrirë dhe shumë të gjerë dhe pa majë të theksuar. Psh., vullkanet Mauna Loa dhe Mauna Kea në ujdhesat e Havajeve lartësohen mbi 4000 m mbi nivelin e detit, kurse diametrik i tyre në fundin e oqeanit arrin më se 400 km dhe shtrihen në thellësi më se 5000 m. Tipi Mon pele Tipi Mon pele ka marrë emrin sipas vullkanit me të njëjtin emër Mon pele në ujdhesën Maritnik në grupin e Antileve të vogla. Karakterizohet me erupsion shumë të fuqishëm, me re pluhuri tym e gaze. Pas mbarimit të erupsionit lava e dendur dhe gjysmë e ngurtësuar ngadalë del nga gryka dhe merr një formë të një “brir” gjigant. Vullkanet, përveç formimit të trajtave relievore të ndryshme vullkanike, kanë rëndësi të madhe në sajimin e pasurive mineralogjike te një rëndësie të madhe ekonomike. Mirëpo shkaktojnë edhe dëme të mëdha materiale dhe viktima në njerëz. Kështu p.sh. Vullkani Krakatao në një ujdhesë të vogël në mes të ujdhesave Java dhe Sumatra në Indonezi, në vitin 1883, shkaktoi 36 500 viktima në njerëz, më tepër nga valët e detit të lartë 15-30 m. Valëzimi është të regjistruar në të gjitha oqeanet, kurse pluhuri i ngritur e ka përshkuar tërë rruzullin tokësor. Materiali i eruptuar Përbërja e llavës Struktura e llavës Aktiviteti vullkanik Vullkanë të njohur '' : Efektet evullkanëve Vullkanet në planetet tjera (Latin, "Mount Olympus") në Mars.]] Etimologjia Shih edhe Referencat Lidhje të jashtme *Smithsonian Institution - Global Volcanism Program - *Volcanic and Geologic Terms from Volcano World- *Volcano Information from the Deep Ocean Exploration Institute, Woods Hole Oceanographic Institution- *Glossary of Volcanic Terms from USGS- *[http://science.howstuffworks.com/volcano.htm/printable How Volcanoes Work by Tom Harris]- *Volcano Live - John Seach- *Volcanic Materials Identification- *Google Video: Erupting Volcano *Google Maps Plot of World Volcanoes- *Volcanic Features of Hawaii and Other Worlds- *National Geographic volcano videos- Category:Gjeografi Category:vullkane af:Vulkaan an:Bolcán ar:بركان az:Vulkan be:Вулкан be-x-old:Вулкан (геалогія) bg:Вулкан br:Menez-tan bs:Vulkan ca:Volcà cs:Sopka cy:Llosgfynydd da:Vulkan de:Vulkan el:Ηφαίστειο en:Volcano eo:Vulkano es:Volcán et:Vulkaan fa:آتشفشان fi:Tulivuori fr:Volcan fur:Vulcan fy:Fulkaan gl:Volcán he:הר געש hi:ज्वालामुखी hr:Vulkan hu:Vulkán ia:Vulcano id:Gunung berapi io:Volkano is:Eldstöð it:Vulcano ja:火山 jv:Gunung geni ka:ვულკანი ko:화산 ku:Volkan la:Mons ignifer lb:Vulkan lt:Ugnikalnis lv:Vulkāns mk:Вулкан mn:Галт уул ms:Gunung berapi nds:Vulkan nl:Vulkaan nn:Vulkan no:Vulkan nrm:Montangne dé feu oc:Volcan om:Volcano pl:Wulkan pt:Vulcão qu:Nina urqu ro:Vulcan (geografie) ru:Вулкан (геология) scn:Vurcanu (gioluggìa) simple:Volcano sk:Sopka sl:Ognjenik sr:Вулкан sv:Vulkan sw:Volkeno ta:எரிமலை th:ภูเขาไฟ tl:Bulkan tr:Yanardağ uk:Вулкан vec:Volcan vi:Núi lửa yi:וואולקאן zh:火山